Culpable
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: James y Sirius, ya no son amigos. Son hermanos de la vida. ¿El culpable? James, como siempre, claro.


**Culpable**

**_Disclaimer: Rowling aún no me legó los derechos sobre Harry Potter, por eso y hasta que eso pase, todo esto le sigue perteneciendo a ella._**

* * *

><p>Sirius se caracterizaba por ser un muchacho rebelde. Y como tal, era un sujeto duro y verlo llorar no era algo tan común. Por no decir que jamás lloraba. Sin embargo, ahí estaba sentado en su cama con lágimas corriéndole por sus mejillas.<p>

Peter entró a la habitación, y lo vio. En vano, Sirius trató de ocultarse. Su amigo ya lo había visto.

—Canuto, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, acercándose a él.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

—No, no estás bien. Estás llorando, algo importante debió pasar.

—¿Alguna vez, sentiste querer a una persona tanto, como jamás creíste que la querrías? —le preguntó, Sirius mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes y algo enrojecidos.

—Suele pasarme a diario con ustedes tres —río Peter a su amigo —¿Te enamoraste, Canuto?

—No digas estupideces, Colagusano.

—¿Entonces?

—James. Todo es culpa de James ¿Por qué siempre es James?

Peter lo miró extrañado. Sirius le tendió una carta que, hasta ese momento, su amigo no había visto. Tomándola entre sus manos, el chico rubio lo leyó en silencio. Luego sonrió.

—Pero Canuto, esto es…¡Genial! Dime que no lloras por esto.

—Lloro por eso.

—¿James sabe que recibiste esto?

—No creo, la lechuza llegó recién y… —Sirius frunció el ceño,algo no cerraba —¿Te mandó él, no? James ¿Lunático y tú lo sabían?

—Capáz —respondió misteriosamente.

—Corre por tu vida —dijo Sirius levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia Peter. Pero él fue más rápido y se transformó en rata, logrando ser más ágil y veloz que su amigo.

En la Sala Común, Remus y James vieron pasar, primero al roedor y luego a Sirius persiguiéndolo. Aquello no era normal. Los otros dos amigos fueron, también corriendo, tras ellos.  
>Llegaron a orillas del Lago Negro donde, bajo un árbol, Sirius había, al fin, atrapado a Peter y lo tenía bien sujeto con sus brazos, pero ambos reían divertidos. Con las respiraciones agitadas, James y Lupin se reunieron con ellos.<p>

—¿Qué rayos les pasó? —preguntó Remus serio.

Sirius seguía forcejeando con Peter que quería librarse de su captor, pero las risas le impedían lograrlo. Finalmente Canuto lo liberó, no sin antes, revolverle todo el pelo.

—Un idiota, eso son… los tres —dijo Sirius, mirándo a todos, especialmente a James.

—Canuto recibió la carta —contó Peter arreglándose el revuelto cabello con las manos.

Su mejor amigo sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Y? ¿Aceptas?

—James, es una locura. No sé si podría…

—Claro que puedes. Eres mi hermano, nada cambiará. Será genial, ya verás… ¡Acepta, por favor! Remus y Peter dicen que será tu mejor decisión.

Sirius, se quedó pensativo unos segundos, luego sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Acepto.

James se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo.

—Genial. Será divertido, muy divertido. Ya verás.

Canuto sonrió. Ese era el mejor día de su corta vida. Sí, definitivamente lo era. Por culpa de James, Sirius había llorado. Por culpa de James, Sirius había reforzado al máximo su teoría que él, era su único hermano y lo quería como tal. Y por culpa de James, ahora tendría una verdadera familia.

En la habitación, la carta se había caído al suelo, y rezaba lo siguiente:

_Querido Sirius:_

_James nos ha escrito contándonos sobre tu familia, lo incómodo que te hacen sentir y lo poco o nada que te quieren, y obviamente tú a ellos. No hay necesidad de que sufras por su culpa. Eres un buen muchacho, y un hermano para James. Por eso, queríamos preguntarte si aceptarías vivir con nosotros, estaríamos más que encantados de alojarte en nuestra casa durante los años o el tiempo que quieras. Como un hijo más, porque eso eres para nosotros, un hijo más._

_Con amor, y ganas de tenerte en nuestro hogar,_

_Sr. y Sra. Potter._

Si, todo era culpa de James. Pero Sirius estaba encantado con ello. Puede que todos lo conocieran como Black, pero él no se sentía como tal. En su interior, y aunque nunca nadie lo supiese, él era Potter. Sirius Orión Potter. Y si, eso también era culpa de James_.  
><em>


End file.
